Unwrapped Presents
by Fox in the hen house
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. And they are both too blind to see it. A Christmas gift from a rather sly bunny sibling sends Judy over the edge and Nick right along with her. Rated T for WildeHopps stubbornness and suggestive sexy times.


**A/N: Gotta love Christmas time! Decorations. Ham/Turkey/FoFurky(for the strange). Lights. Fanfics. Ohhh the fanfics. So many WildeHopps adventures! Just had to do one of my own! Some fun, angst, and a bit of sisterly trickery. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own Zootopia or all of it's characters not including the ones I have created? No. No I do not... _yet_. Though the way the people at the bank keep laughing at my account whenever I go there it probably won't be happening soon (._.)**

 **Darling it's better,  
Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me**

 **Sebastian, YOU DOG! You go little crab dude!**

* * *

If there was one thing in all the world that Nicholas Wilde knew, it was that he hated winter.

Of course, like most mammals that learned to hate certain times of the year, it was an adult thing. When he was a young kit, winter was his favorite season. Going out to play in the snow, enjoying snowball fights that lasted for hours and then heading home for giant cups of steaming hot cocoa. Add in Christmas time and the mandatory two weeks off from school and early every child was in heaven. As a teenager he found enjoyment in the colder air with a pair of skis or a snowboard strapped to his feet. Even the winter just a year ago had been enjoyable for him. But now it was different. Now there was a twist to winter that he was totally unprepared for. A twist that was spinning in the chair directly across from him, bored out of her mind waiting for him to finish his reports.

The delay in finishing his reports was, ironically, caused by the very mammal upset with him for taking so long in the first place. For weeks Nick had been growing increasingly on edge whenever he was in the presence of his bunny partner. Rooms that were normally rather comfortable as far as climate was concerned now seemed unbearably warm. Especially their shared office. It was hot, stifling, and if he didn't know any better he would swear it was slowly getting smaller. And the smell, oh gods the smell. It permeated the office and it took every ounce of his willpower to try and ignore it. Because it wasn't a bad smell. No. It was the overwhelming scent of fluffy rabbit that he had grown to love during his and Judy's partnership. But where before it was a minor little thing for him to notice in the background, now it was almost chokingly thick.

 _"Fuck winter! First time this damn season affects me and it's for my WORK partner of all mammals!'_ Because Nick knew exactly what was happening. For the first time he was experiencing the drive to find a mate and his body (and his heart if he was willing to admit it) was dead set on Judy being that one.

Willpower was something Nick Wilde was never short of. His entire life had revolved around his learned ability to hustle and be sly, but also his will to live and prosper. Without those traits being present every day, he probably would have thrown in the towel a long time ago and been wallowing as a short order cook at Bug-Burga. However, this was a test unlike any he had undergone before, though whether that was due to his strong feelings towards his friend or that he hadn't been able to prepare for it not having experienced it for his whole thirty-two years of life he didn't know. What he did know was that his tank of willpower was running nearly on empty and he worried immensely about what that might mean. He had been finding more and more excuses to casually brush up against her or to lay his paw on her shoulder while looking over case files.

"Ugh! Come _on_ , Nick! It's four o'clock already. How are you not done the day's reports yet? I've been sitting here for an hour!" Raising her feet and planting them on the side of her desk, Judy kicked back and scooted herself towards her partner. "Are you going to be much longer? You promised we'd get Chinese and rent that new 'Wreck-It Rhino' movie. Where he breaks the internet, remember?"

Nick glanced up at his partner, ready with a smug grin and quick retort on his tongue only to have both simply vanish as their eyes met. Not for the first time that week did his mind go blank, all thought processes abandoned at their posts.

 _'Kiss her!'  
_ _What? No! I can't just do that.  
_ _'You know you want to.'  
_ _No, I DON'T know that. Now stop it.  
_ _'You soooo do.'  
_ _Nope. Now quiet. I have to think of something witty._

"A rhino breaking the internet, huh? Does he like…step on it?"

Judy blinked.

 _'Dang. That was clever.'  
_ _Shut up!  
_ _'That was even more clever! We should call Mensa and get added to their members list.'_

"Nick? Are you feeling alright?"

The concern in her voice had Nick mentally slapping his other side and coming back to the conversation outside of his head. "I'm good, Carrots. Why do you ask? Worried about your poor partner?"

"Well, you're not exactly being yourself these days, so yeah I guess?"

Her concern was touching but it was not something Nick felt he should latch onto. The last thing he needed was to feel even more of a pull towards his ridiculously cute coworker. "I'm good, Carrots. Just feel a bit worn down. You know. Holidays and whatnot."

"Oh right." Judy looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head slightly. It would have been imperceptible had Nick not just been focusing on the shine in her eyes. "Any plans coming up?"

 _'Yeah. Having rabbit for din-'  
_ _Gah! Stop that!_

"Not really. I'm guessing I'll stop by mom's for Christmas but that's still a couple weeks off so I have plenty of time to think up answers to her overly invasive 'surprise' questionnaire. 'Anyone special in your life?'" Nick said while raising the pitch of his voice slightly to seem more feminine. "'When will I get grandchildren? I hope they're treating you well at the precinct, how's the food? Are you eating enough, you look thin.' It's going to be one big fun day." He sighed somewhat miserably at the thought. He loved his mother dearly but she always insisted on reading him the riot act when he would visit. "How about you? Taking any time off to go visit the folks?"

Tipping the chair back a near dangerous amount, Judy glanced skyward and seemed content to just stare at the ceiling, which suited Nick just fine since he could now glance at her without fear of being caught. "It's my first Christmas living in the city and to be honest I wanted to see all the festivities. I mean seeing my family would be great but I really want to spend it here."

"Great!"

 _Yeah. 'Great.' Not even a small reprieve knowing she's out of the city for a few days.  
_ _'Invite her to your mother's.'  
_ _Uhhh no? Mom will pick up in the tension right away.  
_ _'Maybe that will be a good thing?'  
_ _Seriously?_ _'  
Okay yeah. maybe not.'_

"You can show me all the fun stuff to do!"

"Uh yeah. Sure. There's a lot of things to see at Christmas time."

"We can go ice skating in Tundra Town! Oooh! We could eat sugarplums! Make it a real traditional slash stereotypical Christmas!"

"Sounds like a plan, Fluff."

* * *

It was so very difficult for her to sit still in the office while waiting for Nick to finish his reports. Part of that stemmed from being a bunny. Rabbits were notoriously high-strung, filled with enough energy to bounce off the walls from dawn until dusk. 'Sitting still' was not found in her vocabulary unless she was talking to a cuffed suspect. The other reason though was due to the very mammal she was waiting on.

For months Judy had been finding her thoughts becoming more frequently focused on her partner. At first she chalked it down to the natural relationship of the two being exceptionally close friends. Being partners on the force also meant the two formed a bond, something that was bound to happen when watching out for each other's safety. It was when those thoughts began to seep into some rather questionable territories that she began to power if that really was it.

After several nights of rather heated dreams she understood that it wasn't it. Being close friends and work partners was not what caused her to wake up with soaked sheets every night or start daydreaming absentmindedly when on a boring assignment. It certainly did not explain why she would subtly breathe in his musk whenever he had to lean over her, of relish the feel of him if he accidentally brushed against her. No, it was definitely something more.

At first she was afraid it was just a simple case of attraction. A bit of bunny lust that could easily be explained away (though having those feelings about a fox was certainly new). Getting a prescription for suppressants would fix that. When the suppressants failed however, she realized she was in far deeper than she realized. Judy Hopps was in love with her partner. The fox.

Unlike most bunnies, Judy had never been one to 'play the field.' Her career had taken precedence. Of course she had gone on a few dates but they were mainly to keep her parents happy and off her back. Now though she was experiencing these feelings and she wasn't sure how to handle them.

Many nights had been spent muzzle timing different sisters looking for advice, though she purposefully withheld the nature of her infatuation, saying only that he was a great mammal and a male she could potentially see herself settling down with. She had admitted to a few of them that she didn't think he felt the same though. Numerous kinds of tips had flooded the airwaves at that. Everything from writing a romantic note to trapping him, stripping down, and putting on a show to drive him wild.

She was too shy to address him directly and she knew if she wrote a note she wouldn't have the guts to sign it, and an anonymous love letter would just cause all sorts of problems. She really could not think of any way to approach him without risking their friendship which would most likely damage their partnership as well with all of the potential tension it would cause. For now she would have to just keep it all under wraps.

 _Maybe in a couple months. See if I can get a read on him then.  
_ _'Unless he comes to us first.'  
_ _Yeah that woul-_

Her thoughts cut off abruptly as her mind started putting together images of exactly what that would result in. Her chest warmed at the thought as did some other regions of her body.

 _Stop it!_

Across from her she saw Nick's nose crinkle and his eyes close for a moment. She wasn't sure what that meant but it wasn't the first time she had seen him do it. Whenever she asked him about it he would always change the subject, though one time Wolford had overheard them and started laughing causing Nick to become rather flustered and get up saying he needed more coffee. Ralph refused to tell Judy what he had been laughing at saying only that it was for Nick to say, though the wink he sent her way was certainly confusing.

Sighing with boredom, Judy set her chair spinning again. She was getting hungry and desperately wanted to start their night. According to the clock they should have been off-duty twenty minutes ago. If Nick didn't finish his report soon she felt she would go nuts.

A quick knock on their open office door startled the bunny enough that she nearly fell out of her chair. Her foxy partner snickered earning himself a harsh glare from a pair of narrowed purple eyes. Turning towards the door her eyes softened at the sight of Clawhauser. The large and mostly round desk officer stood there with a paw over his mouth and eyes wide.

"I am _so_ sorry, Judy. I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright, Ben. I wasn't really scared, just startled me is all. Waiting for my partner who insists on giving a _sloth_ a run for their money," she ranted gesturing towards the reynard who gave the cheetah a thumbs up and a smirk. "What's up?"

"Oh! I have something here for you. It came in this morning but the mailroom only now brought it to the front desk." Pulling a package he handed it to the bunny. What was something easily carried in one paw for him took both of hers and a light grunt of effort to lower it onto her desk.

"Thanks, Ben."

"You're very welcome, Judy." A sharp ding from a bell had him turning out the door. "Oops! Sorry guys, someone's at the front desk. Let me know what you got!"

Judy shook her head fondly as Clawhauser turned and shuffled back to the front as quick as he could which was rather comical to watch.

"Whatcha got there, Carrots?"

"Hmph. You wouldn't just be asking to have an excuse to keep from doing your report, would you?" A smug grin and shrug of his shoulders was all she got in return. Rolling her eyes she glanced at the sender's address. "Oh hey! It's from my sister, Jessica."

"Oh boy." Nick's lack of enthusiasm was well earned considering the last time he had met Judy's family her sister had been rather too friendly for his taste.

"Hush, you." Using a letter opener Judy quickly cut the packing tape and opened the box lid. "Huh." Reaching in, she lifted out a tin container. "Oooh! Chocolates!"

Nick's ears perked up. "Did you say chocolate?"

"Yeah. She sent me some specialty chocolates. 'Sinful Sweets.' Never heard of 'em." Peeling away the plastic she lifted the tin cover and peered in. "Twelve chocolates. That's an odd number."

"I think you mean 'even', Carrots." Nick smirked while Judy batted away his arm.

"You know what I mean."

Nick grabbed the box and read the inscription sticker on the inside of the cover. "Got it. 'Twelve Days of Christmas' holiday gift box. Makes sense. Mmm…says here it's dark chocolate. Gotta love that." Judy smiled and hummed in response. "Now, to taste one of these delicious confections." Nick reached for one of the sweets before having his paw slapped. Hard.

* * *

"Ow!" Nick shook his paw rapidly. It didn't do anything to quell the pain but it helped him by pretending it would. "That hurt, Carrots."

"Well better than letting you poison yourself!" Nick's paw shaking halted immediately. He tipped his head to stare at the bunny, dumbfounded.

"Poison? What the heck kinda stuff is your sister into that she would send you poison candy?" Nick was altogether confused which only deepened when Judy's mouth dropped open and she began to laugh.

"No, you goofball. Canines can't have chocolate. You'll get sick and I don't need my partner stuck in the hospital for a week," she waved nonchalantly as if she had just rattled off two plus two equals four.

"Uh Carrots?" He waited until she had looked at him and truly noticed his quizzical expression. "I'm not going to experience a 'death by chocolate' episode. We can eat chocolate just fine, just not in huge amounts. I can easily handle one of these scrumptious looking thin-OW!" Nick snatched his paw back as for the second time it got slapped on it's way to grab a chocolate from the tin.

"No way, _fox._ My sister sent these to me and I'm going to enjoy them myself." Reaching in she grabbed one of the pieces and popped it in her mouth. A moan of satisfaction seeped from her lips. "Oh my god, these are fantastic!"

Nick whined in need. He absolutely adored chocolate but it was an expensive treat in the city and if he overindulged he could certainly end up taking a sick day. One chocolate though wouldn't hurt and it had been a while since he last had a treat.

"Carrots, c'mon. Just one?" He gave Judy his best pout and placed his head down on the desk, trying to elicit the most sympathy he could.

"Aww, you are too cute. Okay, maybe just one." Nick's tail started wagging immediately going into overdrive. He lifted his head and opened his jaws wide when she reached towards him, another treat in her paw. Closing his eyes, he waited for the delicious sweet taste to hit his tongue.

He was still waiting several seconds later when he heard the click of a camera going off and a sharp giggle from in front of his nose. Snapping his eyes open he stared in disbelief as she took another picture with her phone, still holding the candy.

"Oh that's a keeper," she tittered and tapped a few buttons. Nick's ears fell along his head when he heard several chimes echoing outside of their office.

"Did you just-"

"Send the entire precinct the picture of you dopily grinning with your mouth wide open? Yes. Yes I did. And…" She smiled smugly before popping the second piece of chocolate into her mouth. Nick's whine of dismay returned only causing her grin to widen.

"Give me that chocolate!" Nick lunged over the desk grasping for the tin. Judy jumped backward laughing hard enough that she nearly dropped both her phone and the candy.

"Missed me! Not So _Slick_ now, huh?!" Dancing merrily just outside of his reach she tried to make it through the door to the slightly safer area of the atrium where she knew she could hide behind Clawhauser. Unfortunately Nick happened to be closer. He slammed the door shut and put his back up against it. Reaching for the lock, he turned it and smiled darkly at the echoing 'click'. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah. 'Uh-oh,' little rabbit." Judy let out another squeal of laughter when Nick leapt onto the nearest chair and dove at her. "Give me that box!"

The fox and bunny were leaping around the office with Nick nearly getting a paw on the tin several times. After about a minute though Judy began to slow down.

"Ha! Getting tired already?" Using his new advantage, he grabbed hold of the box. Thrilled with his success, Nick reached in and swooped up one of the chocolates, quickly tossing it into his open maw. He never noticed Judy putting her paws over her stomach or the flush creeping up her neck.

* * *

Judy couldn't understand why she was suddenly feeling quite so warm. If she didn't know any better she would say the heating unit in the building was on the fritz. That or a sneaky and sly fox had played with the thermostat, though that was unlikely since his winter coat normally meant he kept the office cool. It was when the warmth started spreading from her stomach up along her chest to her neck that she began to feel strange.

A few minutes ago it had been just her and her partner goofing off. Her racing around trying to keep just ahead of him in order to save the treats her sister had sent her, Nick missing her by mere inches in the small office. The game had been enjoyable. And then it changed. Her thoughts had turned abruptly from keeping away from him to a strong desire for him to catch her.

Judy felt as if her whole skin had become on fire, though it was not unpleasant. In fact it felt very pleasant indeed. She could feel herself moving from side to side as new feelings spread throughout her flushed body.

* * *

Nick was having difficulty keeping his mind from going completely blank and letting his body take over. The sight of Judy slowing beginning to sway her hips side to side was intoxicating and threatened to drive him crazy with desire. He had taken several steps toward her body which was now facing away from him before he caught himself.

 _'What are you doing? She's right there!'  
_ _Something is wrong.  
_ _'Yeah. You're stupid. Just go over there and move with her.'  
_ _And get punched for my trouble._

A sweet smell, one that he recognized immediately, began permeating the office. It was the natural scent of the rabbit in front of him, something he tried to ignore every day with little success. This time however it was much stronger with a kind of flowery bit added in. Nick breathed it in deep not caring if Judy noticed the sound. It was making his own body sway as if he had become drunk on the scent.

He wondered for a moment what was causing the change until he felt himself respond. Glancing down in horror he felt the front of his uniform becoming a little too tight for his comfort, his ears and neck beginning to feel rather warm. Nick knew that if he was able to smell himself he would definitely be giving off some strong musky pheromones. And no matter how limited a rabbit's nose was, he was certain Judy would notice.

 _'And it looks like she did.'_

Nick froze like a deer caught in headlights, an all too common occurrence which caused many accidents at night, when a pair of gorgeous violet eyes landed on his body.

"Judy. Don't be angry. I can explain." He trailed off though the he noticed that her narrowed gaze was not looking at him in anger, but with _hunger._ Her small mouth parted letting her tongue slip out and run along her lips.

"Uhh…Carrots?"

"Yes, Nick?" Her words were made of honey that flowed over him while her tone made his fur stand on end. He swallowed hard at the feeling of his throat closing up when she began to move towards him, the swaying of her hips having turned into a more seductive movement. He could tell that she knew exactly what she was doing though he was at a loss to explain why.

"Carrots? What are you doing?" His instincts were demanding that he stop talking and take her immediately, to lay his teeth on her and claim her, but the last remaining vestiges of his mind surged forward to try and understand what was happening. _'This is a dream. Has to be.'_ Though that idea was not something his body wanted to agree with.

"I'm doing _exactly_ what I want to be doing." She stalked towards him, never losing the shake of her hips, though she _did_ lose her vest tossing it to the side without ever breaking her gaze on him.

Nick swallowed hard. "Exactly?"

Judy chuckled. Far different than her normal giggle or her loud boisterous laughter, this noise was, dare he think it, _sexy._ "Oh Nick. My sweet fox."

 _HER fox? I'm HER fox?!_

He felt giddy at the realization that maybe she had wanted him this whole time, too. But he still couldn't explain the immediate change in her attitude, nor could he in his. He felt hot, far too hot than what would be normal even with his winter coat. And that heat had spread quickly.

Concerned at how his mind was becoming fuddled and his body was reacting to how hers moved, Nick's gaze darted around the office before landing on the box of chocolates he still held in his paw.

 _It can't be a coincidence that it happens at the same time._

Spotting the note that had told Judy it was from her sister, he flicked it open trying to ignore the fact that the doe in front of him had finally reached him and was running her paws along his shirt.

'Hey Jude. I know you've been dying to see if that mystery male of yours is interested in you, so I sent you a little something that might help give you guys a nudge. Merry Christmas ;) '

Having a bad feeling about what he would find, Nick quickly flipped the tin over.

 _ **'Sinful Sweets. Treat yourselves.'**_

 ** _'Disclaimer: Sinful Sweets are designed to work only with couples who are already bonded. Will not work until exposed to the pheromones of your mate._ _Warning: Product contains a highly concentrated aphrodisiac. Couples should not consume more than one-half chocolate each in a day.'_**

Nick looked on in shock, not even realizing he had already lost his shirt until a pair of small paws had wound themselves into the fur of his chest.

 _Oh god, that feels amazing._

A desperate whine left the canines throat when he felt her paws disengage but a moment later it turned into a guttural growl of need when those paws reached down to grasp his zipper.

 _Wait! Oh god, what if she's just doing this because of the chocolates?  
_ _'It does say it will only work with mammals already bonded. So she obviously feels the same way.'  
_ _But it says only half! She ate two!  
_ _'Yeah, and you ate a whole one which is probably why you just took your claws and shredded the top of her suit.'_

Snapping out of it for a moment, Nick realized that he had indeed torn her suit away from her body, leaving her gray fur and white chest exposed in front of him, his claws running gently along her fur. Rather than appear shocked, Judy was moaning and pressing herself into his touch.

Conscious thought vanished from Nick's mind as he lowered his head to her neck and latched his jaws over her shoulder while her paws finished undoing his slacks and let them fall to the floor.

* * *

Out in the atrium several officers stared at a closed door just off the hallway. The growls and squeaks had at first been a concern for them but when the sounds had mixed with moans and cries of passion they had instantly become embarrassed. It wasn't clear to them exactly what was happening, though they had noticed a bit of tension between the two small officers lately.

What was rather amusing though was the sight of the desk officer sitting in a chair right in front of the door with a pair of firing range noise canceling headphones on specially designed to dampen or completely block any sounds. Clawhauser had been one of the first to hear the noises and, while extremely unexpected, he knew better than to interfere. Instead he had elected to prevent anyone from approaching the doorway. His normally upbeat and charming personality had been replaced with a stoic expression mixed with an embarrassed blush but he would bare his teeth at anyone who came closer to the door.

He had only given an explanation once to a curious Fangmeyer, the tigress approaching with a raised brow. His answer though resonated with everyone in the office.

"Do _you_ want to piss off that bunny?"

* * *

 **POST A/N: So concludes this year's Christmas special. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves. Probably not as much as Nick and Judy but who knows. I definitely do not know if you are and I most certainly do not have a webcam placed in your bedroom. By the way, you need to change your sheets. The cat left a hairball in it.**

 **(That totally just freaked out like 10 people I guarantee it)**

 **Merry Christmas to all! Unless you are Jewish in which case Happy Hanukkah. Pagans, enjoy the Solstice. Everyone else, good on you for getting to reap the benefits of lots of presents without having to suffer through religious ceremonies.**

 **And to a close friend of mine, I just hope you enjoyed the story ;)**


End file.
